Love Strikes When You Least Expect It
by Lilith Volturi
Summary: Lily/James. From First year to first book. Peter Excluded. rated T for possible Mildly suggestive themes and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not JK Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Boy with Glasses**

Lily's POV

It was September 1st. It was the day I was to leave for Hogwarts. I found the place where the platform should be but couldn't seem to find it. A voice from behind me ask. "hey cutie looking for platform 9 ¾ are you?" I turned and nodded. The boy had messy black hair and glasses with hazel eyes. There was another boy behind him. The other boy had longer, Wavy hair. His face was taught. "Yes. I am. Would you be able to help me?" The boy with the wavy hair laughed. "Able to but I don't know about willing." I saw the first boy elbow him hard in the stomach. "We would love to." He smiled. "You just run right through that wall right there. I can go with you if you would like that." I smiled at his kindness. "I think if I see you and your friend go first it would be better." He smiled at me. "If you are sure." He said. Then the two boys ran right through the wall. I started to run at the wall. I prepared for the impact, but it never came, at least not with the wall.

I accidentally ran into the boy with glasses. "sorry." I said. "It's perfectly fine." I saw Sev in the crowd and he saw me. "Lily! You made it." He said as he came through the crowd. I Smiled. "yeah these nice boys helped me. By the way what are your names?" I asked they smiled. "I'm Sirius Black." Sev interrupted him "As in Bella's Cousin, Regulus' brother?" Sirius looked put-out. "I don't like being connected with those two idiot pure-blood fans." I turned to the boy with glasses. "And what's your name?" He smiled as if though I had just told him I would be his Bride. "My name is James Potter. And if I may, What is the name of the beauty with whom I am speaking?" I giggled. "My name is Lily Evans. It is nice to meet you James. You too Sirius. Would you two like to sit by me and Sev?" I asked.

"Of course!" James said, but Sev had different ideas. "I was actually going to sit with Lucius, Bella, Andromeda, Narcissa, and the Lestrange twins. I would have thought you would sit with your fellow Slytherin's and Slytherin prospects, Black." He shook his head. "Those death-eaters? No way! I am a Gryffindor Hopeful!" He said. Then he and James turned to me. "What house?" I didn't know but I said the first one that came to mind, "Gryffindor." Sev looked at me weird. "but Lil's," I spoke up. "when you told me about the Houses you said They don't let muggle-borns into Slytherin. Therefore I would never have a chance of getting in. So I want to be in Gryffindor. At least I will know two people in that house." I smiled at The two boys I had just met. "Fine but don't come crying to me when you realize you hate Your house." Sev said and then he stalked away angry.

Sirius, James, and I found a compartment. There was only one boy inside. "Hi can we sit here?" I asked the boy looked up. He smiled. "Of course, My name is Remus Lupin. What are your names?" I smiled. He seemed nice enough. "I'm Lily. This is James and Sirius." They smiled. "Thanks but we can speak Lily." I blushed. "Lily we are joking." I looked up at James and saw him looking at me with a twinkle in his eye.

Just after the train left the station, three girls and 1 boy came and asked if they could sit with us. They were all prospective Gryffindors. Their names were Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom, Serah Strider, and Sabrina Glindy (a.k.a. Alice Serah and Sabz) **(A/N I don't like Peter so he is gone Bye-bye! But there is someone who betrays the Potters as well as there is a fourth marauder, Frank. But I won't say who betrays them you will just have to read!)**. They seemed nice enough people. I soon found out that Remus was a Muggle-born just like me, Serah and Sabz and Frank were half-bloods, and Sirius, Alice, and James were Pure-blood. I had been worried that I wouldn't know anything but they all accepted me the way I was. That is all but Sev.

I got off the train with my new friends. The girls and I called ourselves the Mercinaries. The boys were to be forever known as the Maurauders. The Maurauders played pranks and we mercenaries either prevented them or cleaned up the after math. This is what we had all agreed on. though we girls had an idea on how to prevent them every time, though it wouldn't be ready for a little while. When we arrived at the castle we had to climb out of the boats. Unfortunately I am an extreme klutz. I slipped and fell into the lake. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out. When I looked up to see who my savior was I saw none other then the Boy With Glasses. "I don't think we should go swimming right now, even if it is raining." I laughed. "It wasn't my idea. I promise." He just smiled and laughed along with me.

When we got inside, It was time to be sorted. I had barely placed the hat on my head when it yelled "Gryffindor!" I smiled and went to join Sirius and Sabz. The rest of the Mercinaries and Maurauders joined us at the Gryffindor while Sev ended up in Slytherin. Once the last person had been sorted (Zabini, Embry: Slytherin.) Food appeared in front of us. After we finished eating it was time for bed. I was walking up the stairs when I found it, the trick stair. I took a step, and once again I fell. And once again Potter was the one who caught me. "you only seem to fall when I am around." He said a smile on his face. "it's not purposeful I promise." I said and he just laughed.

When we got to my dorm Sabz asked the question I had been dreading. "Do you fancy James?" I laughed. "No." I lied quickly. "Ok Lily. If you say so. Though it is quite obvious that he fancies you." And I knew she was right.

-James' POV

She was gorgeous. Her fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. I thought about them until I fell asleep. And once I was asleep, I dreamed about them. She was perfect and I knew we were meant to be.

The next morning at breakfast I couldn't help but watch her. She was perfect. Every movement was graceful. And since she was in Gryffindor we had all our classes together. I couldn't believe it… But I, James Potter, Had fallen head over heels in love with one Lily Evans.

(A/N) DUN DUN DUN. What will happen with James and Lily? (Ok so we already know the answer to that… but humor me this is so much fun believe it or not.) Will Severus still be friends with Lily? Read READ Read! And REVIEW!! Oh, And Serah is pronounced _Sair-uh_

-Lilith Volturi-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling so unfortunately I do not own Lily or James. But anyways… ON TO THE STORY!

**The Start of A Long Year**

JAMES' POV

I looked at my schedule. Perfect. We had History of Magic first. I could sit by Lily and we could talk for a little while.. I really wanted to know more about her. I got up and walked over to sit by her.

LILY'S POV

I couldn't help but notice that Alice kept looking over at frank and vice versa all throughout breakfast. When we got our schedules I was glad to see that we had quite a few classes with Slytherin. Sev was still my best friend and I was sure we would still be friends in the years to come. I watched as James came to sit with us. "looks like Potter wants to get to know you." Sabz whispered in my ear. I shook my head and laughed. "You and your theories Sabz." Ever since we got off the train we had been joking like we had known each other forever. James sat down opposite me and Sirius Remus and Frank soon followed suit. Frank sat across from Alice, Sirius across from Sabz, Remus across from Serah. I secretly hoped that this would be a regular occurrence, then I could get help on all my homework.

"Good morning girls." James said though he didn't move his eyes from me. I decided to look down at my food. It was slightly awkward. Sirius and the rest of the boys said the same thing. Sirius decided to point out the obvious. "Miss Lily I hope you know your cheeks are almost as bright as your hair, What would be the cause of that?" every one of the Maurauders and Mercinaries looked at me. "Nothing, I'm just slightly cold." I looked at Sabz. "She has a cold." She said. "Oh." Said James, he sounded disappointed. I looked up and noticed Sabz, Serah, and Alice were all blushing as well. "Wow. If we make you girls uncomfortable enough to blush than Miss Lily is not sick." Sirius stated at which we girls started laughing. James spoke up next. "Well I was going to ask something but if I make Lily uncomfortable then maybe I shouldn't ask." I looked up.

"Ask me what?" I asked. All eyes were on James. It was his turn to blush. "Well Lily I was kind of wondering if you would go out with me?" I stared at him in shock, As did The rest of us. "I…I…I… I'm sorry I barely know you James. Maybe once I get to know you better." He looked a little relieved but at the same time slightly dejected. "O… O… Okay. Yeah, Fine, No problem. I completely understand." He said. Then he got up and left. JAMES' POV

I left the Great Hall in shock. Lily Evans rejected me. 'maybe when I know you better.' This was the first time I had ever been rejected. But I would not give up. Lily and I were meant to be. This was the beginning of a very long year.

(A/N) Hey all! Ok so I am really getting bored at home and I can't post them as quickly as I write them. My mom won't let me on Here on our computer at home but she will let me write them at home. So I will be posting more often… Hopefully… REVIEW!!!

-Lilith Evans Volturi-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter.

This takes place during fifth year. James has developed a habit of trying to impress Lily. ON TO THE STORY!

He Called Me What?

LILY'S POV

"Lily I didn't mean to..." "Didn't mean to what? Call me a Mudblood? You call all the other Muggle-borns mudblood so why should I be any different?" I had tried to protect him. Tried to stop James from picking on him. And he called me a Mudblood!?! No this time he had gone too far. "Lily. It was an accident. I was mad and it," "just slipped out Snape? Did it just slip out when you were talking to Remus? Or when you were talking to Eddie Bones. No you meant it. If you are going to call them Mudblood then you might as well call me one too." I wasn't letting it slide this time. I had let him off the hook too many times already. "But it's different, you're not a mudblood." I shook my head. "Yes I am. I am a muggle-born so therefore to you and your little death-eater friends I am a mudblood. And if you want to make me happy just go away and never talk to me again." I said, but as I turned to walk away he grabbed my wrist. "Lily please," I shook my head. "Let go of her." Said a voice from behind us. I turned to see James. "I don't need your help." I said. "Lily, quit being so over independent and let me help you. Snivellus let her go." Then some of Severus' death-eater friends came out of the shadows. "What are you going to do about it Potter? You wouldn't want to threaten him with him having all of us as backup." Then I was suddenly aware of the growing crowd and the Maurauders and Mercinaries there supporting us. "Well he's not alone and you are outnumbered." Sabz said. Snape released my wrist and I ran to stand by James, but halfway there I felt a spell hit my back and the unconsciousness took over.

JAMES' POV

"Noooooo! Lily" I screamed as I ran over. Bellatrix had used a silent spell and Lily now lay unconscious on the ground. I heard Professor McGonagall come into the middle of the group as I ran to Lily's side. "What has happened here?" she asked. Sirius (bless his soul.) explained it for me. "Lily told us to stop picking on Snape. He said he didn't need help from a… a… a… mudblood… and she got upset and ran off. Snape followed her. James didn't want her to get hurt so he followed as did we. We stayed out of sight until Snape grabbed her wrist when she tried to walk away. James told us to stay where we were and we did until some of the other Slytherins came and backed Snape up. Then we stepped in and Snape finally released Lily's wrist. She went to run over to stand by us but Bellatrix threw a silent spell at her and she fell unconscious. That's when you arrived." Minerva turned to the Slytherins. "Is this true?" Snape nodded. "I am astounded that a Hogwarts student would be using that term, Nonetheless attack a muggle-born when they had their back turned. Ah Horace I believe the proper punishment for attacking Miss Evans would be to expel the Attacker. Do you agree?" Slughorn nodded. "Very fitting I would have expected better of you Miss Black." I butted in. "Professor? Will Lily be ok?" She turned to me. "I believe so. But I wonder if you and your friends would mind taking her to the Hospital Wing?" I nodded and gently lifted Lily off the ground.

I ran with her. She would not die on my watch. "Prongs! Slow down! We are having a hard time keeping up." But I wouldn't slow down. Padfoot was not the one who irrevocably in love with Lily. "Stay with me Lil's." I whispered.

LILY'S POV

I awoke to a kiss on my forehead and a hand in mine. I opened my eyes and soon realized where I was. The Hospital Wing. "Hey beautiful. It's nice to see those emerald green eyes open again." Of course the hand in mine belonged to none other than James Potter. "What? How long have I been here? How long have you gone without sleep?" I asked noticing the circles under his eyes. "Well you know I always disappear at full moon. Let's put it this way, that was two weeks ago and I haven't left your side since." I couldn't help but smile at hi attempt to impress me. "You didn't have to do that I would have lived if you weren't right here when I woke up. I am capable of being alone." He laughed "Still gonna try to be miss independent? Really? Miss Lily I would have thought after what happened three weeks ago you would have learned your lesson." I pulled my hand away from his. "I still am not going to date you Potter. Just because you saved my life does not change my opinion of you. He smiled. "Really Miss Lily are you still being mean to Prongsy?" Sirius asked as he entered the room. Remus and Frank followed behind him. "Yes." They all laughed. Sirius spoke next. "It is great to have you back Miss Lily." "I wish I could say the same Padfoot I really do." I said as sincerely as I could. He stopped dead. "Yes I know about you and James and Frank **(A/N Frank is a mouse because mice are cooler than rats.) **And even Remus. I figured it out last year. I also know about the map and cloak." They all stared at me in disbelievement. "Miss Lily, I believe you should explain how you figured it out…" Sirius said. I sighed. "It didn't take me long to connect 'Furry little problem' full moon, and Werewolf together to be honest. I just had to figure out how you fit into the equation. Then I came across something that said that there had been a sighting of a stag, a grim, and a mouse over by the shrieking shack. I heard you guys using your little nicknames. I put two and two together…" they all looked at me astonished. "Miss Lily we don't give you enough credit." Sirius said.

(A/N) Full of drama! Yay! Chapter 3 complete! ………………………….REVIEW!

-Lilith Evans Volturi-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing because I am not JK Rowling otherwise there would be at least one more book. Yes I support Book Eight theorists. Ok enough about me ON TO THE STORY!

The First of Many.

JAMES' POV

I was sitting at lunch. It was a Saturday and I was getting anxious. Lily was supposed to be out of the hospital wing today. She had awoken for the first time in three weeks yesterday. I had been there when she woke up. I was going to show her what I looked like as a stag today, if she would let me.

Sirius was supposed to bring her downstairs. He would then leave and meet us in Hogsmeade as a dog Frank was in my pocket, in his mouse form. Remus would be with us all day so that Lily felt more comfortable. I had promised myself that I would not hit on her all day and that I would settle for just being her friend. I had a plan to win her over but seeing as Christmas had already passed this year it would have to wait till next Christmas. Until them I would be her friend.

She entered the great hall and smiled when she saw that I wasn't staring at her. I had merely looked over at her and waved before forcing myself to look away. She came over with Remus, Sirius had already left for Hogsmeade. "Good morning James. How are you?" Wait was she being civil. "I'm fine. Hey would you like to see Frank?" she looked at me curiously. I reached into my pocket and he jumped into my hand. I slowly pulled him out. She squealed with joy. "oh can I hold him! Oh! He should show Alice! This is so cute." I gently placed Frank in Lily's hand. Our hands touched and I felt a shock flow through my fingers. She must have felt it too because she looked at me and smiled before proceeding in smoothing out Franks fur. "You really should tell Alice. She would be even more in love with you. Oops! I promised I wouldn't say that." We all laughed. "We kind of figured that out already. But we will pretend you didn't say anything." I said and she smiled.

LILY'S POV

I handed Frank back to James. "so what are we gonna do today?" I asked. "Well first we are gonna meet up with the 'grim' down at Hogsmeade. Then I thought I would show you what Prongs really looks like and then go meet the girls at the three broomsticks." Remus said. I looked over at James. "Oh so I get to meet the infamous Prongs? This shall be fun! Lets go find Padfoot!" I smiled.

We went down towards the Whomping Willow. "I thought we were going to Hogsmeade." I said. "We Are." James said. And he pulled out the cloak. "Disillusion Resmus please." I did as I was told. "now come here." He put the cloak around us. Then he pulled Frank out of his pocket. "Frank you know what to do." Frank Squeeked and ran to the tree. All the sudden it stopped moving. "Woah." I said. "Come on." James took my hand and led me to a whole at the base of the tree. "ladies first." He said and helped lower me into the whole. Remus had already gone down and was waiting to catch me. "this is where I go every month. Follow me." He said making himself reappear. He took me by the hand and led me through the dark tunnel.

"Here we are. Frank go find… Ah there you are Padfoot!" I turned to see a black shaggy dog walk out of the shadows. "Prongs hurry up and transform." Remus yelled. I sat down on the couch. "You come here every month? Wow you must be the most spoiled werewolf ever! By the way, where exactly are we?" he just laughed. "This Miss Lily is the Shrieking Shack." I turned around when I heard hooves entering the room. "Come on in Prongs." Remus said.

James was Beautiful. He had black spots around his eyes and his antlers were like some abstract masterpiece. My jaw fell open and I had to remember how to close it. "James?" I whispered. He walked over to me. He nuzzled my hand with his nose. "Wow. You're… You're… I can't believe I am saying this but James you are Beautiful!" "Miss Lily I never thought I would hear you say that." Sirius said and I turned to face him. "I'm sorry to say that I like you better as a dog Padfoot. You can't talk." Remus started laughing. I joined him but Sirius looked put-out. I turned to Remus. "You should tell the girls. They won't judge you, actually I wouldn't be surprised if they even accepted you more than they already do. But sooner or later they will figure it out on their own and you will have to explain to them why you lied to them." He looked out the window. "I should but I don't know if I want to." "Mr. Lupin I think it would be best if Misses Glindy, Prewett, and Strider what you are. Miss Evans has a point. And boys I hope you know this is very advanced magic." Professor Dumbledore said as he stepped into the shack. You should all be in trouble but since I know your intentions I will not punish you." We smiled. "However I believe you should go meet the others at The Three Broomsticks." I nodded "Yes Professor." Everyone else either disillusioned themselves while James and I put on the cloak. Then we all headed to the three broomsticks.

That night when I fell asleep, I dreamt the first of many dreams about one James Potter.

(A/N) Dun Dun Dun. Yes I like saying that! Ok so I need a good song for The Masquerade. It isn't until the end of seventh year but I would like to have it all planned out. ……………………………………………………………………………REVIEW!!!!!

-Lilith Evans Volturi.-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. Serah Strider and Sabrina Glindy are figments of my imagination. This takes place during the summer between 5th and 6th year.

The Beach House

LILY'S POV

I awoke around ten o'clock. Something was tapping at my window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I hadn't been able to get any sleep which was not over run with dreams of James since I saw him as Prongs. I looked at my window and saw Serah's owl. I had written and asked if the girls would like to come on vacation with me for a few weeks at the coast. So far Alice and Sabz had already said that they would go if the boys were going because "Otherwise it wouldn't be any fun." I knew that the full moon had already happened and wasn't supposed to happen for a month. It had been last night and I swear I heard hooves just outside.

I got up and went to the window. Serah's owl fluttered in. "Hi Notalia!" I said and she held out the letter in her beak. I took it and opened it.

_Dear Lily,_

_I would love to go with. Do you think we could invite the boys? It would be so much more fun. We could pull all-nighter's. We could stay up for hours talking about them and they wouldn't even know with that spell you learned. If you don't want to invite James that is fine… but I think you should. You know what they say. "Summer is the time for love."_

_ Yours truly._

_ Serah Glindy._

I smiled. Only she had thought that I wouldn't want to invite James. She was right of course but if I was to invite one maurauder I would have to invite them all.

I sat down and started Four letters asking the boys if they could come and then started a reply to Serah telling her pick-up times and drop-off times. I figured I would send her letter telling her the boys were coming and then use my own owl for the boys. They were probably all at the Potter's house anyway.

I went downstairs after I sent Serah her letter. "Mum! Can I invite boys?" she looked at me questioningly. "I won't do anything stupid. Besides they are just friends from school." She smiled "Okay. I am happy to know you have a good number of friends. But you know the rules. No boys in your rooms after midnight. 'Kay?" I loved my mom "Thanks so much!" I said. Just then my owl flew over and landed on my shoulder. "Bring these to Sirius Remus Frank and James." She hooted and took the letters. "God can you make that infernal creature shut up!" I looked at my older sister. "Oh sorry 'Tuney did I wake you up? I am _so _sorry." I said.

JAMES' POV

"Hello, what are these?" I looked at Remus who now held four letters in his hand. I looked at the owl who had brought them. "Never seen that owl before." I said taking my letter. "But I recognize this writing! You guys Lily sent us letters!" All boys watched as I eagerly tore open my letter.

_Dear James,_

_You are formally invited to come spend the next two weeks with me and the girls at my house on the coast. I will pick you up on Friday at 9 am and you will be returned to your home at 9 pm two weeks later. I really look forward to seeing you!_

_ Love_

_ Lily Evans._

"Did you guys get invites?" They all smiled. "Yup. Wow. Miss Lily must like us. Her beach house! God I've never been to the coast." Remus looked at me. "She made sure that it wasn't a full moon too. We get home two days before. She really wants to spend time with us…" "And the other girls too…" Sirius said. I knew he was thinking of Serah. Frank liked Alice and Remus liked Sabz. And Lily was mine. Well sort of.

Friday morning I was up and dressed by 8. I made sure I had packed my cloak and everything else I might need. At 5 until nine we were all sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. When the doorbell rang everybody but Remus jumped. "Relax guys it's just a doorbell." "I will get it." My mom yelled. I slowly walked towards the living room with the boys at my heels. "Hang on a sec I will get the boys. Boys, Miss Evans is here! Why don't you come in dear?" I watched as lily, Clad in short-shorts and a tank-top entered MY house. "He-llo Miss Lily. Don't you look mighty fine." Sirius said and I elbowed him in the gut. "Hi boys, Hi James, Your mother seems very nice." I laughed. "Until we trail mud in the house…" She laughed with me. "Boys go get the luggage." I said. They smiled and did as I said. "Lily you look beautiful." She turned bright red. "Thanks! I hope I don't have to deal with Sirius drooling over me now. I don't think I could fight off two Maurauders." I smiled. "We're ready Miss Lily." Sirius said. I looked at him and gave him a look. He laughed.

(A/N) Yay! Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I still need a song for the Masquerade ball. ……………………………………………………..REVIEW!!!!

- Lilith Evans Volturi -


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and therefore do not own any characters in any of the Harry Potter books. I do however own Serah and Sabz. This takes place on the first morning at the beach house.

Boys, Horses, Spells, and Fires

LILY'S POV

I was awake before anybody else. I figured the boys would sleep in as would Serah. Alice and Sabz would only be asleep for a little while longer. I decided to go ride my horse.

I left a letter explaining where I was at the bottom of the stair. I knew someone would find it. I put on my shorts and a button up riding shirt on over my tank-top. I slipped my feet into my boots. I silently commended myself on how well I did my braids. Then I headed out to the barn.

JAMES' POV

Lily wasn't inside. I found a letter at the bottom of the stair. I had woken up before anybody else but until I heard the front door close I hadn't felt like getting out of bed.

I had been worried until I found her letter.

_Dear Maurauders and Mercinaries,_

_I have gone for a horse ride on the beach. There is food in the kitchen, or you can come meet me on the beach. I will be back in a few hours._

_ Love,_

_ Miss Lily._

I figured I would skip breakfast and go see Lily.

I reached the beach just in time to see Lily race past me at what I thought was an impossible speed. She slowed when she saw me. "Morning James, You're up Early." She brought her horse to a stop in front of me. God she looked beautiful. "Morning Miss Lily. I'm worried about what Sirius will say when he gets a look at you." She removed her hat. "I will take that as a compliment. You look nice." She hopped down off her horse. "Would you like to ride him? I can teach you if you don't know how." I smiled. "What's his name?" She blushed. "Well my dad named him about a year before he passed. I was 8. He named him James believe it or not." I smiled. Her dad had named it. Not her? Oh that is no fun. "Wow that's cool. A horse named James. But then again Stags are better than Horses…" She laughed. "Do you want to ride or not." I thought about it. "Hmmmmmm. I will ride if you will ride with me." She looked at me, "Fine hang on." I watched as she ran to the fence. "Lily! Here baby!" I saw a bright red horse, barely two years old by the looks of it, come sauntering over. "Hey there baby girl." She opened the fence. I watched as she climbed up on the fence and climbed onto the horses back. She rode over to me. "You can ride bareback? I have been trying for years!" she laughed. "You ride James. I will ride Lily. She's younger and nobody else seems to be able to ride her. Mom named her. Petunia got a horse last year and named it after her boyfriend, but he stays at our normal house. This house belongs to me so I decide who can be here and who can't. I didn't want Vernon coming over so I told 'Tuney she had to keep her horse over at the normal house." I laughed. She smiled. I climbed up in the saddle. "Ready?" She asked I nodded. "Let's Race. First one to that rock and back wins." I smiled. "You're on." That's when we heard it. Something was happening at the house. We rode over to see what was happening and saw Bellatrix and some other death-eaters fighting. I immediately jumped down off my horse and pulled Lily to me and threw my cloak over us.

LILY'S POV

I heard Bellatrix's voice screeching at them. "Where's the Mudblood. I want her! If you find her you bring her to me. She will pay for getting me expelled!" But I saw who was coming up behind her. The Order of the Phoenix. James put his arm around me and I leaned into his embrace. I looked over my shoulder and saw Remus lying on the ground with Sabz crying over him. Then I saw Sev. He had been inside the house but he was the only one. I stifled back a cry but not before Bellatrix heard me. "She's invisible! Snape! Find her!" But Snape wasn't going to be able to do anything, nobody was. Bellatrix threw a curse right at me. It hit me in the chest and I felt as though I had been dipped in acid, Thrown into the fire, and stabbed a million times. I screamed not being able to do anything else. When it stopped I felt James Holding me up. But that didn't help. I once more felt the blackness taking over. I tried to fight it but it was no use.

JAMES' POV

"Lily! Please Lily stay with me! Lily!" The Order of the Phoenix had been able to make the death-eaters leave but not before Bellatrix had hit Lily with the Cruciatus curse. I fell to my knees. Dumbledore started muttering spells to bring her back. Then he turned to the muggle that Andromeda, Sirius' Cousin and Bellatrix's sister, was engaged to. "Do they know what happened to her mother?" He hung his head for a few seconds and then looked at Lily. "The Killing curse. I am sorry to say there is nothing that can be done to save her." I looked down at Lily. Had she not just told me that her father had died when she was 8 and now she has just lost her mother? Not only had she just lost her mother but now she had no where to go. My mom came forward. "If you think it would be helpful I could have Miss Evans stay at my house. I am sure that James wouldn't mind." I looked at Dumbledore with pleading eyes. "Please, Professor. I would be able to keep an eye on her there." He looked at me and then at Lily. "Mr. Potter I think that is a very good idea. If you would, wave your wand over her and say 'ennervate'." I nodded and did as I was told. Lily's eyes fluttered open. "James? Is Remus alright? What about Sirius? And the girls?" I put my finger to her lips. "Relax Lily everything is fine here."

LILY'S POV

"Here? Wait what happened?" I looked to Dumbledore for answers. "Miss Evans, I am sorry to say that they first came looking for you at your own house and that luckily but unfortunately your mom was the only one home. Your mother was killed by a wizard. We think it might have been Bellatrix but we are not sure. For the time being I would like you to stay at Mr. Potter's house if you don't mind." I nodded. "O-o-o-okay. I guess so." I looked at James. Well I guess he wasn't that bad I mean he had just saved my life again. I hugged him and I whispered in his ear. "Thanks James." He smiled when I pulled away. I heard Remus behind me, "So much for summer love." I laughed.

Dumbledore sent us upstairs to get our stuff. I heard my door open and turned with my wand at the ready. "Chill Lily I am just trying to come show you what I found in my room. I showed Dumbledore and he agreed that you deserve to know." He handed me a letter.

_You are the only reason she's alive Potter._

I dropped the letter. I knew that handwriting. "Lily what's wrong?" I shook my head. "Lily if you know something about this I need to know." I looked him in the eyes. "That Sev's writing."

(A/N) ok so I have a lot of spare time, Yes I know. I still need a song for the ball because if I don't get one I will think one up on my own... This will continue on up to the first book. It will be a while before I reach that ………………………………………………………………. REVIEW!!!!!!

_Lots o' love…_

_ - Lilith Evans Volturi -_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and therefore I do not own the characters in Harry Potter. I will continue writing as long as my mind has ideas. This takes place 1 week before September 1st, the night of the full moon.

The Truth.

JAMES POV

"Oh come on guys! Today is as good as ever to tell them. Lets just tell them and be done with it." I was getting frustrated. I loved the look I had seen in Lily's eyes the day I showed her my Prongs form. I wanted to see that look again. "Besides, Sabz is practically dying to know where Remus is going tonight. I think if she knows she will leave you alone." He perked up slightly. "I guess you're right James. We have to tell them…" Sirius was already, like me, planning to show the girls what we were, as was Frank. We all cheered at his choice. "Let's go!" I said and jumped up. Frank, Sirius, and I all transformed and Remus put a collar and leash on Sirius. "So you don't jump on Serah." He said.

LILY POV

I heard Sabz scream and watched as she came running into my room, slamming the door shut. "There is a wild stag in the house!" I laughed. No way would he have wandered carelessly around the house. I went and opened my door and sure enough there he stood. He came into my room and walked over to where the girls were. "Hey Prongs." I said. Everybody looked at me weird. "Guys, meet James 'Prongs' Potter." Remus came in behind me. I noticed Sirius was on a leash. "Remus that is mean… Putting a leash on your best friend? Tsk tsk tsk. I thought better of you." He pulled Frank out of his pocket and set him down on the ground. "Hi wormy!" He looked up at me. I picked him up and set him on my bed. I motioned for Sirius to sit on my bed. James came over and stood by my bed. "Ok boys enough freaking the girls out. James stay in Prongs form we have to leave soon. But Wormtail you change first and then you Padfoot." Remus said. I watched the now familiar transformation from mouse to Frank. "Hey Alice!" he said. Then we all looked at Padfoot who transformed back to Sirius. "Hiya Serah!" But James being the stubborn idiot he is transformed back to himself. "Hi girls. We figured you deserve to know where we are sneaking off to tonight Sabz, Remus has to tell you something." He said. I couldn't help but notice that Remus now looked much more nervous. "Sabz, I kinda think you need to know but you have to promise that you will not tell anyone…" She nodded. "I promise." The other two nodded. "We promise."

"I'm Kinda a werewolf." We all prepared for an explosion, but it never came. "You knew Lily?" she asked. I nodded. "But I promised I wouldn't tell." She smiled. "I'm glad to know you trust me with your secret Remus. And it doesn't change how I feel about you." He smiled, I mean a real smile. "That's good to know, because I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" we all looked at him. "Of course Remus!" Then without warning he went over and picked her up and kissed her. Sirius wolf whistled and I whispered to James, "It's about time." He just laughed. Then he interrupted them. "Ok Mr. Moony. Time to go before you kill us all." Remus laughed and gently placed Sabz back on the bed. "I will see you at breakfast Sabby." Then he and the boys all left.

"Oh. My. God." Sabrina said. We all laughed at her loss for grammar. "Yes that just happened. You three are not in a dream." "I just kissed a werewolf…" I smiled. "No you kissed Remus. Who also happens to be a werewolf." I said and we all laughed.

JAMES POV

We came backing around 5 the next morning. We had been out all night making sure that Remus stayed the carefree person he usually was. The only person awake was Lily. She was sitting in her short shorts and tank top on the couch reading a book. She looked beautiful. Then Sirius had to go and interrupt her. "You're up mighty early Miss Lily." She turned to look at us. "Yes I am. I have trouble sleeping when you boys are out at night." I smiled. "Are you saying it worries you Miss Lily?" I asked and she stuck her tongue out at me. We all laughed and headed upstairs for showers and clean clothes.

(A/N) OMG I love this chapter! Don't you? REVIEW!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

_- Lilith Evans Volturi -_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Harry Potter because sadly that title belongs to JK Rowling. I do however own Sabz and Serah. This takes place Christmas of 6th year. And yes I know boys aren't supposed to be allowed in the girls rooms but these are the MAURAUDERS! ON TO THE STORY!

The Roses

JAMES POV

I got to the trunk before I woke them up. "EVERYBODY UP IF WE ARE GOING TO SURPRISE THE GIRLS" we had each gotten one gift for one girl. I had Lily and Frank had Alice. Sirius had Serah and Remus had Sabz. We all agreed it best if we didn't tell one another what we had gotten for our assigned girl because we didn't want to have any chance of the girls finding out what we had gotten.

We were surprised to find the girls asleep when we arrived in their dorm. We looked at each other. We all crept over to their beds and all at once jumped around on them singing muggle Christmas songs at the top of our lungs. Sabz sat up and Remus sat down. Serah told Sirius to shut up and Alice pulled Frank's feet out from under him. Lily kicked me off her bed. "Oh come on Lily you know you're happy to see me." I said which got a laugh from everybody but her because she decided to hit me over the head with her book, which was actually quite heavy. "Ok ok I will leave you be but you need to open your presents." I had skillfully hidden mine at the bottom of the pile. "Fine. I will. But if yours is a ring I will use it to choke you." She said and Sirius, somehow finding this funny, spoke up. "I will help you Miss Lily." She looked at Serah. "I hope you got him a muzzle." We all laughed.

LILY POV

I watched as Remus placed a necklace around Sabrina's neck. He loved her so much. I tore through all my presents until I came across one I didn't expect. I threw it on the floor. Everybody looked at me. "It's a present from Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy." Serah ran to get Professor McGonagall while the boys disillusioned themselves.

When she came up to our dorm she looked nervous. She took the package to the headmaster and I let James hug me. I still couldn't get over the letter Severus had left James. I hid my face in his chest. "Hey Lily," he said. "Maybe opening my present would cheer you up." I looked at what he had in his hand. It looked normal enough. A large rectangular package. I took it from him and opened it. It was a photo album filled with pictures of all of us throughout the years. I looked at the last page.

He had pressed a red rose.

I smiled and looked up at him. In his hand he held another red rose and a lily. He looked so perfect. I couldn't help myself. In that moment the other 6 people in the room disappeared and I only saw him. I leaned over and kissed him. Then I said the four words I had sworn I would never say. "I love you James." He smiled. "I love you Lily."

JAMES POV

I just couldn't believe I had just said that. All eyes were on me and Lily. She smiled up at me. "James will you be my boyfriend?" I laughed. "I have waited six years for you to say that." Then I pulled her close to me and kissed her again. I heard cheering and without breaking the kiss I used a silencing charm on Sirius. I felt Lily's lips twist into a smile under mine.

When we finally broke apart I made it so that Sirius could talk again. "I guess your plan worked then Prongs. You got your girl." And with that Lily threw the same book she had hit me with earlier at him. But we were suddenly interrupted by the headmaster. "I would like to see you all in my office." We all looked at Lily. She nodded. "Okay."

(A/N) dun dun dun! I love drama filled chapters! Don't you? REVIEW?

- Lilith Evans Volturi -


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. I do own Sabrina Glindy and Serah Strider. ON TO THE STORY!

The Couples.

JAMES POV

I walked with everyone else down to the headmasters office. Lily looked like she was about to burst into tears. I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me and smiled.

We arrived in his office. I looked at what was sitting on the table, it was the present from Snivellus. "Professor, Is that what they were trying to give Lily?" I asked. I couldn't tear my eyes off the necklace. "Yes and it is cursed so that it would have killed her." She turned her face to hide it in my chest I could tell she was crying. "Come on Love, Come sit down." I said. I could tell that she wasn't going to be able to move for a little bit so I picked her up and sat down with her on my lap. She curled up and continued to cry.

"Professor what do you suggest we do?" I asked at the same time as Sabrina. I guess she was worried about Remus as well. I was too just not as much as I was worried about Lily. "I suggest none of you go anywhere alone. Always have at least two others with you. Especially Lily. I suggest you never leave her side until bedtime James. She will need someone strong enough to carry her if anything happens. I would like you all to go straight to Breakfast right now. Try to act as though nothing is wrong. I will be giving you personal lessons tonight so you should all be in your DADA classroom at 5. Do you understand? And you are not to tell a single soul that you have lessons with me. It might make the Slytherin's suspicious." We all nodded and then Lily spoke up, she was no longer crying. "What about the other muggle-borns at school professor? What about Eddie or Amelia?" He shook his head. "They are not currently being targeted. Just you and Mister Lupin. Speaking of which You need to be extremely careful tomorrow night. I'm afraid that Mr. Potter will not be able to go with you. I would prefer he stay with Lily since I know she worries about you boys." I looked at her and then at Remus. He nodded. "I will stay." I said and I saw Lily perk up slightly. So it was me she was worried about. "thank you James." She whispered in my ear.

LILY POV

We all went down to breakfast. People looked at us differently. Probably because James Potter had his arm around me. Me, Lily Evans, who had sworn I would NEVER date him. But here we were. I smiled when he looked down at me. He had such beautiful hazel eyes. We sat down at our usual spot. I glanced over at Severus. He was staring open-jawed at james' arm which was currently around my waist. "Lily, you need to eat something. Today is a hogsmeade weekend. You sure you still want to go Love?" I looked at him and nodded. "We have to pretend as though nothing is wrong." I said and I poured some milk over my cereal. "Ok if you still want to go we will go." He said and smiled down at me. "Ok so who's going with whom?" Sirius said. I hadn't really thought about it. "Well we oughta keep me and Remus in different groups and they said the only thing keeping me alive is James. So Alice and Frank will come with me and james while Sirius and Serah will stay with Remus and Sabz." I said.

(A/N) Ok so not a lot of drama this time but still. REVIEW???

_- Lilith Evans Volturi -_


	10. Chapter 10

32Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter Otherwise there would be more books and the epilogue wouldn't be so crappy. ON TO THE STORY!

Girls?

LILY POV

We were walking past the dress shop when he asked. "Did you mean what you said?"

I looked at him. "What I said when?"

He looked down at the ground. "This morning when you said you loved me."

I stopped. "Wait does James Potter have second thoughts about dating Me, Lily Evans? Of course I meant it baby! I love you James Potter."

He looked up but then his face went stone cold he threw me at the ground and stood in front of me. Alice and Frank were nowhere to be seen. I pulled the mirror out of my pocket. "Sabrina Glindy." I said. She must have been calling me as well because she appeared as soon as I said it. "Sabz, Emergency, Death-eaters. Hurry… Crap! James!"

I watched as they threw him against a wall. There was nothing I could do. Not without calling attention to myself. Alice and the others ran around the corner just as James was knocked unconscious. I looked at her. I knew what I had to do. "I have to." I said and she nodded and got the other girls attention and nodded. They understood immediately.

"Sirius, Remus, Frank. Cover us." Alice commanded and they nodded, not knowing what we were doing. That's when we first changed.

We had been able to change for a while but didn't like to. I changed into a doe, Sabrina into a wolf-like creature, Serah into a dog, and Alice into a mouse. The boys looked at us and Remus immediately understood. "Sirius, Frank. Keep me covered." He said and they did as they were told. He ran to James and picked him up and placed him on my back. I nodded to him and then ran towards the shack. I knew the girls will follow me.

JAMES POV

When I awoke I heard hushed voices speaking to one another. The girls were there too. I heard someone pacing and figured it was Lily. "How long girls? How long have you been able to do this?" Sirius asked. What could they do? I listened for an answer.

"First year. We learned how so we could follow you when we thought you were up to something. That's the other reason why I kept your secret. You saw me Padfoot! You know what that means! I didn't want to admit he was right…" I felt a hand run through my hair, moving it out of my face. "God he's been asleep since yesterday. Any ideas when he'll wake up Professor?"

"He's already awake. I shall go since I don't want to be caught here tonight. Have fun girls!" Dumbledore said.

I knew I was given away and there was no use pretending, so without opening my eyes I said "What don't I know about you Lily?"

I sat up and looked at her. I thought I knew everything about her. But I guess I was wrong. She looked at the girls and they nodded. She spun on the spot and immediately turned into a doe. I stared open mouthed trying to remember how to close it. "Soul mates." Sirius said. Lily turned back to her normal form and walked to the other side of the room. She sat on the window seat and stared out the window. I knew she wouldn't look at me but I followed suit. I sat down next to her.

"Lily, Love. You realize that doesn't bother me. Surprise me yes. But bother me or worry me, no. Lily I loved you before that. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. Nothing will change that. Ever."

LILY POV

I don't know what made me do it. But as soon as he reassured me I couldn't help but kiss him. Our first kiss as a couple. I smiled at that thought. He was mine and nothing would ever come between us, except maybe the werewolf.

"Guys sorry to break up the love fest but the moon is rising!" we both pulled away and changed. I watched as Sirius and Serah changed into their dog forms. Sabrina into a wolf. And of course Alice and Frank became mice. We watched as Remus went through his transformation.

The next morning we all headed to the hospital wing to get any minor wounds and cuts treated. Obviously Dumbledore had told Madame Pomfrey because she was waiting for us. "Oh boy come on in girls, boys you know what to do. My, my, my I am not happy about this. I wouldn't have thought it of you girls. Though you are some of the best students in school. I didn't think you were ones to break the rules like this."

I heard the door open and turned to see Slughorn bringing Eddie Bones. I looked at him, I was sure Dumbledore had said that they were only targeting Remus and I. This was not something I had expected. Dumbledore followed him in.

"Lily? Will you and your friends please follow me?" I looked at the boys and nodded. Remus had gone paler than I had ever seen him.

We followed the headmaster downstairs to the charms corridor. Dumbledore stopped and looked at the wall. I followed his gaze. On the wall, in what looked like blood, the following words were written:

_I Will avenge Bellatrix. You are next Lily Evans._

I looked at James. He looked paler than Remus. I knew what losing me would do to him and immediately realized that I was not going to be going anywhere alone anymore.

"Do we know who did this, Professor Dumbledore?" He asked. I looked at the headmaster.

"I am afraid that though we have a few suspects we do not know for sure." He said. I sighed. That was not what I had wanted to hear. I knew I wasn't going to sleep well that night.

"I suggest you all go straight to your dormitories. Do not leave alone. If you must make sure that all of you go together. We do not want anymore tragedies. I will be giving you lessons in your dorm James. You all must now learn to protect yourselves." We all nodded and left for Gryffindor Tower.

That night after lessons, the boys walked us to our dorms. "Girls?" They all said at once.

"Yes?" All of us responded. We knew they were going to say something big but this we didn't expect.

"We love you."

(A/N) Thanks to those who have commented. I would like to hear more from you. I have tried to take your advice. I love hearing from you so please message me or review, and please don't dis my ideas. I spend 5 hours a day coming up with and writing then typing then editing these and that's on top of the time I spend at school. I am doing my best. I would like to thank the Nerdfighters for Supporting me as well as my sister, Krissey Cullen. You guys inspire me! Thanks for everything!

- Lilith Evans Volturi - He


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I don't know why I bother saying that anymore… you should all know that by now… this takes place summer before 7th year.

ON TO THE STORY!

The Badge

JAMES POV

I was up earlier than normal. No idea why but I was. I went downstairs to get a drink of water and Found Lily sitting on the couch in her pajamas (Short shorts and a tank top). She looked so… perfect.

"Hey baby girl are you always up this early?" She smiled and looked up at me. I sat down next to her.

LILY POV

He pulled me onto his lap and I closed my book. I wasn't going to be able to focus with him around.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." I replied. It was my favorite book. I had read it so many times that the binding was falling apart.

"Really? I loved that book it was one of my favorite muggle stories growing up." He told me and I looked at him suspiciously. "What I can't like muggle stories?" I laughed.

"It's not that you just don't strike me as one who would be in to this kind of story." I said as he held me close to him. He had his arms around his waist and I was having trouble thinking straight. This seemed to happen whenever we were together.

"Hey wanna come see if anyone else is awake? If their not we can always wake the boys and have them wake the girls. Besides, I have a surprise for you and I want them to be there." I looked at him curiously but agreed. Him and his surprises.

JAMES POV

"Prongsy. Why did you do that?" Sirius whined.

"Hey it wasn't me it was Lily. I told her to wake you up so she decided to soak you. And no retaliating thank you very much." Lily was the only one in the group who was seventeen. This meant she could use magic outside of school. We were all jealous but knew that with her being the one in danger that it really didn't matter. So when I told her to wake Sirius up, she dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him.

"Miss Lily you are lucky your Prongsy's girly or I would take you down." He said. Again with her being my girl. Why did he always put it that way?

"Sirius just get up! We want you to go wake Serah." Lily said and he perked right up. "Just don't ask her any questions. She tell you exactly what she is thinking." I looked at Sirius knowingly. He had liked her for quite a while so this was the perfect opportunity.

SIRIUS POV (A/N I know I know just stick with me.)

"Miss Serah? Time to wake up! Oh and Miss Serah? Will you tell me what you think of Mr. Padfoot?" I couldn't help myself. I had to ask.

"He's really cute and sweet and I kinda sorta fancy him." I smiled. Lily had been telling the truth. I knew once I woke her up I would have to ask her the question I wanted to ask. I decided if I wanted to get her out of bed there was only one solution. I picked her up and carried her into our room.

"Miss Lily will you dump a bucket of cold water on Miss Serah?" that woke her up.

"You do it and I will kill you Lily Marie Evans." I smiled. She was so predictable.

JAMES POV

"KIDS! YOUR LETTERS ARE HERE!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming mom." Lily said. I loved when she called my mom her mom. She had done this ever since the beginning of summer break. It made her living here all the more real to me.

LILY POV

We all ran downstairs. We wanted to see James get his Quidditch badge and I wanted to see the head girl badge. We opened our letters and there it was. My badge. I looked to James. His letter and captain badge lay on the table. But he had something in his hand.

"James Sweetie? What's that?" I asked. I walked over and looked over his shoulder just as Sirius answered me.

"James is head boy." I froze but a smile still crept onto my face. James obviously saw it as did Remus. But only Remus knew what it meant. And he started laughing. Everybody was looking at us, because like James they didn't get it.

"Oh this year will get quite interesting. Lily are you going to tell him or keep it a surprise?" I looked at him. He laughed and said "Okay but it is you who has to deal with his hyper ass."

I looked at James. He was looking at me as though I were a puzzle he couldn't solve. "Last year did you ever see Arthur Weasley in the common room?" I asked. Hoping he would catch on but like always he didn't get it.

"He was head boy. But what does him not being in the common room have anything to do with…" Sirius cut him off in a fit of Laughter. I looked at him with one of my 'if-you-say-anything-before-I-finish-I-will-kill-you' looks. He shut up immediately. But first he said what I was hoping he wouldn't.

"Miss Lily, don't get any ideas." I looked at him warningly and he hid behind Serah.

"James, the head boy and head girl have their own dormitory all to themselves. They also have their own common room and kitchen." His face lit up immediately.

"So I get you all to myself? All year? No more sneaking into the girls dormitories to see you in the morning? Yes!" he screamed and picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and then spun me around.

"James put me down before I hit you." He just laughed and set me down.

"But Miss Lily I love you! You have no idea how happy this makes me!" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Actually I think I know better than you…" I responded and he pulled me closer to him.

"Miss Lily do you still want your surprise?"

(A/N) Thank you for reading! And thanks to those of you who have reviewed! I have been buried under ten feet of school work so this is a little late getting up. But now it is up and you can't complain. Please review! Thanks.

- Lilith Evans Volturi -


	12. Chapter 12

So I am not JK Rowling… therefore you know that means I don't own Harry potter. This takes place right after James aid "Do you still want your surprise Miss Lily?" or something along those lines…(get it lines as in a script! Hahaha) ON TO THE STORY

The Surprise

LILY POV

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want my surprise." I said smiling up at him. He smiled back. He had the most gorgeous smile. It always made me lose my train of thought. No scratch that, it made my train of thought crash and it took me quite a bit of time to get it back on the tracks.

"Ok but first, Remus? The blindfold?" I hated being blindfolded so I fought James' hold on me. Why oh why did he have to be so strong?

"Lily if you don't let me blindfold you then James won't kiss you for a month." That stopped me. I looked to James for confirmation and he smiled. I sighed.

"Fine." I said and Remus slipped the blindfold over my eyes.

JAMES POV

"Just a little farther baby girl." I said. The boys and I had worked hard on perfecting this route so that Lily would not trip. Even my parents pitched in slightly. It had taken a good two weeks by hand.

"James! Just hurry up it is driving me insane! I keep thinking I will trip and fall." Her and her stupid worries.

"Don't worry Miss Lily. We Maurauders spent two weeks clearing out this path by hand." Sirius said. We had reached our destination. So I pulled off her blindfold and whistled. Two beautiful horses came around the corner.

"James! Lily! Oh my gosh boys how'd you get them here?" we all smiled and watched as she climbed up on Lily's back.

"Easy. We had mom pick them up." Remus said. Lily looked at me like she had the day on the beach.

"Wanna learn to ride bareback?" I smiled. Of course I did so why did she ask. But right now I had other ideas.

"I was kinda hoping to go to the meeting, you know there was supposed to be an Order luncheon at my house today and I would really appreciate it if I knew what was going on." I said slightly but she saw right through my lie.

"Fine! We will go but just me and you okay I am tired of hearing Padfoot whine when we go too fast." I laughed. Yes so she did get my hint. Wow sometimes it surprised me how well we knew each other.

"Oh come off of it will you. You two can always just go make out in James' room. And don't tell me that's not why you two ditch me when we go for runs. Besides, I want to go swimming." Sirius said. Lily and I laughed.

"Fine Sirius chill. You don't mind going with them Remus?" He shook his head and I smiled. "Frank?" he shook his head as well. "Okay then it is settled. Lily and I get alone time while you lovely cats get to go swimming without watching us snog." Lily laughed. I knew this would be just as nice for her as me. We hadn't been alone since we left Hogwarts.

I took it upon myself to tell mom when we got back to the house. "Hi mom. The guys are taking the girls swimming so that Lily and I can sort out schedules and such. Since I'm new to this whole prefect/head boy thing she is going to teach me what to do." My mom smiled knowing all to well that I meant "leave us alone, we finally got rid of Sirius."

LILY POV

"James we need to stop using so many code phrases otherwise I am going to forget them all." I said as I fell down on his bed. His bed was always so soft and since it was his it smelt like him and that made it better. I had often, in other words when James wouldn't let me come with him and the boys at full moon, slept on this bed. It just gave me a sort of comfort.

I heard the door close. "Lily…" he said but I was already up and in front of him. I pressed my lips to his and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck.

When we finally broke apart a few minutes later he smiled at me. "I love you baby girl." He said. I smiled back at him.

"I love you too, James."

(A/N) I love writing these. Ok so yes they always point out the obvious and yes I know I am repetitive. But I promise it will get better.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything because I am not JK Rowling, ok I do own Serah and Sabby. Hahaha! ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!

The Trouble.

LILY POV

Sirius came back far too early. James and I had ended up just letting him go on and on about how he had gone ten minutes without falling off his surfboard. Once Remus and frank came back upstairs with butter beer we decided to play truth or dare. I had to admit it was quite fun knowing that there wasn't much that could be too embarrassing now that James and I were dating. That is until it was Serah's turn.

"Lily. Truth or dare?" I smiled.

"Dare" she looked at me and James then looked at Sirius. He nodded and I immediately realized what was happening.

"No way! Serah Genevieve Strider if you do it I will kill you! I swear to god! If you're my friend you won't do that to me!" she just smiled evilly.

"Lily, I dare you to kiss Sirius." James and I stared at her. He tightened his grip around my waist.

"Why her? Why not someone else?" he pleaded.

"Because she is dating you so it won't lead to anything. Oh and it has to last ten seconds." She said and I reached for my boot, I had my wand stashed in there. Just in case.

"But he's gross." I whined. "I don't want to kiss him!" I said and James kissed my neck.

"Too bad it's a dare. James will tell you no backing out of dares." Sirius said. James released me. I got up and walked over to him. I couldn't believe this was about to happen.

SIRIUS POV

I couldn't believe she was going to kiss me. She was Prongsy's girl. Miss Lily Evans. The girl who was untouchable.

Our lips met and the world stopped. I counted the ten seconds out. This is the one girl who I had never kissed and if Prongsy followed through with his plans would never kiss again. When we pulled apart I put my hand in the air in triumph. "ONE DOWN!" I yelled. The boys and Lily knew what I was getting at and started laughing.

"Paddy maybe Ser, but I highly doubt you will succeed in getting the other two. I'm sorry but Alice and Sabby don't really like you that much." Lily said. Sabby and Alice figured it out and hid behind their Boys. Though Alice and frank were not officially a couple we all knew it would happen fairly soon.

"Oh I will get them eventually. But one of them is still single so I have a little while." Serah laughed at this. I looked at her and decided to take advantage of this moment of weakness. I jumped up and pulled her close to me. She was taken by surprise, but didn't pull away

I turned her around and full on kissed her on the lips. I wound my arms around her waist. I felt her smile under my kiss. James whispered to Lily, "It took them long enough."

When we pulled apart a few minutes later I smiled at her. I knew she wasn't mad. I decided now was as good as ever to ask her. I released her and walked over to my nightstand and grabbed the necklace that was meant for Christmas, but I didn't care. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Miss Serah, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked holding out the necklace. She looked to lily. Lily nodded and she turned back to me.

"Of course."

JAMES POV

Arriving at platform nine and three quarters this year was much different than normal. Three of the Maurauders were dating Mercinaries. All eyes watched in pain as we walked towards the train together. We found a compartment and then Lily, Remus and I headed for the prefect compartment. It was much different this year.

On our way towards the front of the train, we ran into some Slytherins. They immediately recognized us and we recognized them. Bellatrix's Boyfriend, soon to be fiancé, recognized us as well and his eyes focused on Lily. We were outnumbered and they knew silent spells better than us. I felt Lily suddenly go limp in my arms and I knew that she was only standing because I held her there. They got Remus next. And then everything went black.

(A/N) uh-oh!!!! What will happen? I don't know. I should probably figure that out huh? Lolz! Luv Ya.


	14. Chapter 14

Lilith: I do not own anything! All credit goes to JKR (otherwise there would be more books!!!!) I love you guys! I need some ideas!! So Review…

Krissey: Lily if they haven't already reviewed they probably never will…

Lilith: Don't ruin my hopes and dreams Kris it's not nice…

ON TO THE STORY!!!

Romeo and Juliet

JAMES POV

I awoke in a place I knew all too well, thanks to Sirius' Amazing Beating talents.

The Hospital Wing.

I looked to my right and saw Lily. She was still asleep, that couldn't be a good sign. But then again it was her they wanted dead, not me. I turned to my left and saw Remus over Sirius' shoulder; Sirius had fallen asleep in a chair watching over us. I smiled. Remus woke up.

"Hey Moony, Your up. My lily-flower isn't looking to good. Sirius is out like a light. God. What exactly happened Madame Pomfrey? Is Lily gonna be okay? When will she wake up?" she frowned. Obviously she thought I was working myself up when I should be resting. But I didn't care. I needed to hear that Lily will be okay.

"Miss Evans lost quite a bit of blood, Mr. Potter. I suspect she will be up in a few moments though." And sure enough, a few seconds later, after Sirius woke up and complained that we hadn't woken him up when we first woke up, Lily stirred and slowly awoke.

"Morning baby girl! Feeling okay?" I said. She looked at me questioningly.

"Since when are you my mother?" she laughed and Remus and I laughed with her until she started coughing. "I'm okay I promise." She said as I got up to help her sit up. I ignored her comment and walked over to sit next to her.

"Mr. Potter would you please get back to your own bed? I can help Miss Evans." Said Madame Pomfrey. I looked at her pleadingly and she looked to Lily. Lily nodded, and Madame Pomfrey reluctantly agreed to let me stay.

"Thanks. I have been going crazy since you were hit. I still say they will get a good taste of maurauder magic very soon." I said and Sirius laughed.

"Not too soon… they have all been expelled. Except Lucius of course. His father has too much power but we already have a plan to deal with him…" I laughed. Finally Snivellus got what was coming to him. I looked to lily and I could immediately tell she was overjoyed with this news.

I couldn't sleep all night. Lily kept waking up coughing. It worried me. Madame Pomfrey said it was a side effect of the potion but I didn't care. It still worried me.

REMUS POV

I could have stopped them. I could have blocked the hexes. I could have saved everybody a lot of trouble. But no my brain was refusing to work right. I had just seen the most beautiful girl in the cabin we had passed and I had been sidetracked. She was a third year but gorgeous all the same. Her hair was a bright Bubblegum pink. She surpassed Sabby in a way no other girl could. Sabby was the epitome of Perfect beauty but this girl was beautiful in a different way. When her Piercing gold eyes met mine a spark had lit up in my brain. But I had a girlfriend. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. Ugh stupid Remus stupid.

"You okay Moony? Not still thinking about that girl are you? You still haven't told me what she looks like or why she is so special. Would you care to explain?" Sirius said silently moving his chair over to my bedside. I grimaced. Would he understand? I could only hope so.

"Well Pads, remember how with every other girl you 'loved' even when you thought they were the one, when you saw Serah the world seemed to freeze? That's what this was like. She was beautiful, not in the same way as Sabby, but when her golden eyes met mine, there was something there." He froze.

"Hair color and house, and year. Now." Sirius demanded.

"Bubblegum pink, hufflepuff, third year." He groaned. I looked at him curiously.

"Why did you have to fall for my cousin? Really you have the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, aside from Lily and Serah of course, and you have to go and fall for MY COUSIN? Why Remy? Why?" he complained and I suddenly realized something.

"So that's Nymphadora? That's Andromeda's girl? Wow! Then explain why she does not at all resemble her birth parents? I thought she was adopted?" I asked, suddenly not the slightest bit tired.

"God moony. How dense are you? I thought you were smart enough to recognize what she was. Her parents were muggles and when they were told what she was they wanted to get rid of her. She was adopted by my Cousin Andromeda and her boyfriend so that she could get help with her talent. She is a metamorphmagus you idiot!" he exclaimed and I smiled. Her parents had done exactly what mine had done. Gotten rid of her the first time they had a chance.

---------------

When I arrived at breakfast the next morning, I looked up and down the table. Sabby was nowhere in sight. James and Lily hadn't yet been released and once they were they weren't allowed to leave their dorm for a week to give everybody a chance to get the gossiping out of their systems. I knew for a fact that only Sabby ever slept in the girl's room anymore. Everyone else slept in Lily's room. I still don't understand why.

I figured I should go look for her. I went upstairs to her room but stopped dead at what I saw. Written on the door was a message, which only later did I realize it was written in blood.

_ This is for getting us expelled Mudbloods._

Underneath was the dark mark carved into the door. I knew what that meant and burst into the room. I couldn't believe my eyes.

LILY POV

I was released to go to my dorm. James walked with me. He had been released an hour ago. Everyone was currently in lessons so I knew that the heads dorm would be quiet. I didn't expect to see Remus.

I walked inside and saw Remus crying on the couch. I immediately knew something was wrong. "Remus are you ok?" I asked "What happened? Is everybody ok?"

I wasn't quite expecting his answer.

"Sabby is… is… dead. I found her dead on the dorm floor in Gryffindor tower. The dark mark was carved into the door. Also there was a message, written in her blood. It said that they killed her because we got them expelled." I immediately embraced him. I knew that it would eventually sink in and I would need him or James to comfort me and until then I was there for Remus. There was a knock on the door. I sent James to get it. In walked third year hufflepuff, Nymphadora Tonks.

"Remus, Sirius told me you might be here. Are you okay? What happened." He looked up at the sound of her voice and gave her a hug.

"They are after me. They killed Sabrina Glindy." He said. She was obviously enjoying the attention until he said that. She pulled back for a second.

"I am so sorry Remus. But it's not your fault. I'm here if you ever need me. You know that right?" she said, just loud enough for him to hear her. I looked at James. He looked a little shocked about the death of somebody so close to us.

"Hey Nymphadora?" Remus said. She looked up at him.

"Actually I prefer Tonks but I won't hold it against you, Yes?' he turned red.

"You're a third year correct?" he said. She nodded. "Would you mind accompanying me to Hogsmeade on Saturday? I usually go with Sabz but due to current events that's not exactly a possibility. And I really don't want to be on my own just yet." He said and it became obvious why Sirius had sent her. Remus fancied her.

"Of course. I would love to accompany you!" she said blushing slightly. "What time should we meet up?" she asked.

"Well how about 11:00 then I can take you to lunch. I know this really nice little place." He said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"It's a date!" she said. To which he blushed profusely. And kissed the back of her hand.

" I shall see you at eleven my sweet." He said. I turned to James who saw the tears welling up in my eyes and pulled me close for a hug.

"I won't let them hurt you. I promise." He whispered in my ear. I knew he was speaking the truth. I looked up at him and smiled. He knew just what to say to comfort me.

I was still in shock. Month's had passed since Sabby's death and still none of us could stand to go and get anything from the girls dorm in the Gryffindor tower. It was now December and Christmas was fast approaching. Tonks had been spending a lot of time with Remus (who honestly didn't seem to mind. He fancied her but was far too afraid of Sirius to make a move). And Frank planned to ask Alice to be his girlfriend on Christmas Eve. Everything was going well.

James woke me up. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and we were going shopping for presents though we had both agreed that we needn't get anything for one another.

"Morning baby doll! Everyone is already at breakfast. Do you want to eat here or in the great hall?" he asked. I sat up and kissed him to shut him up. If I hadn't he would have gone on forever.

"Here I think. I don't want to get up really. I didn't sleep well last night." I said.

"Nightmares still? Lily, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I shook my head.

"I know you will. It's just without Sabby everything is so different. I am afraid that I will wake up one day and find you the way Remus found her. It really worries me sweetie." I said knowing all to well what he would say.

"Lily I can protect myself, don't worry about me. I am worried about you because I know if it came down to it you would trust Severus and let your guard down and then where would you be? The same place as Sabz. I couldn't handle that. You're my Juliet. I would die for you." I noticed his eyes were beginning to fill with tears and knew that he meant it. I sat up on my knees and kissed him. I knew he loved me and I wanted him to know I loved him too. So when he pulled away I said what I felt.

"and You are my Romeo."

(A/N) Krissey: you just had to bring that play back into the story? Didn't you Sissy?

Lilith: Yup! I love it and it is perfect! So I was thinking since this is Seventh year I would have Sirius sing… I just don't know what he should sing… IDEAS???? Please? I want your input!!!!!!!!

Krissey: Lil's! quit harassing the poor people! They came to hear a story not listen to you complain!

Lilith: *murmurs* spoil-sport…


	15. Chapter 15

Lilith: Okay-doke so I don't own anything but the characters Sabby and Serah… then again I am super amazing and I really really like being the owner of that. So JKR doesn't need to worry!

Krissey: Sis when it comes to you we all need to worry.

Lilith: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! *snarls and hisses*

Krissey: ok ok I take it back!

Lilith: good now that Krissey promises to behave I don't really have to worry too much... I guess…

ON TO THE STORY!!!

Songs, Snogs, Things, and Rings

LILY POV

"So what are we going to do today guys?" I asked. We were all sitting around in the head dorm. It was Sunday so Tonks was with us. I didn't honestly like the girl that much but if she made Remus happy, then I was happy.

"Well we could always go play pranks!" Serah said and Sirius smiled like a kid in a candy store. I knew he was impressed by her need for rule-breaking. But he had a different idea.

"Let's play truth or dare!" I groaned, remembering what had happened last time we played truth or dare. He noticed and said, "Lily I won't make you do anything that will strain your relationship with James again. That was just me being stupid. Though I can't promise the same to Remus or Frank." He said with a sly smile. I laughed. I realized what he was going to do and whispered to James.

"He's going to try to get Tonks to kiss Remus and Al to kiss Frank. We should help him." He nodded his agreement. "Ok I am first, Tonks, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare! Of course!" she said with enthusiasm. Well that just won't do!

"I dare you to kiss Remus for at least 10 seconds." I said and she and Remus stared at me in shock. "What you guys do it to me all the time. It's only fair." Remus looked at Tonks.

"It's your dare. I won't take it personally if you don't accept it…" but he was cut off. She pulled him close and kissed him. We all smiled. We knew this was going to be the start of a great chapter in Remus' life. When they stopped kissing twelve, yes twelve, seconds later, Remus turned to her smiling. "Tonks? Would you please step outside with me for a second please?" he said nodding towards the common room (we were in my dorm). She smiled and took the hand he had offered her. We all looked at one another. We knew where this was going even if she didn't. We also knew the game had come to an end.

TONKS POV

I followed Remus over to the couch in the heads common room he sat down. He patted the seat next to him.

"Tonks, before I start anything serious, there is something you need to know about me. Sabby knew and I think you deserve to as well. I'm… well… I'm a werewolf. And I hope that doesn't change your opinion of me because I really like you." He said and I smiled.

"Oh I already know. I pieced that together last year when I got your note saying that you couldn't come to the ball. I noticed it was on the full moon and realized that is why you and the boys sneak off every month. And I'm glad to know you really like me because I feel the same way." I said and he smiled. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He chuckled.

"Wow I must have people watching over me. So would you be my girlfriend?" he asked and I smiled.

"Of course."

CHRISTMAS MORNING

JAMES POV.

"Prongsy are you really going to go through with this? You realize this kind of ruins the whole 'Maurauders are never going to be tied down.' I don't know if this is such a good idea. You're sure that she is all you'll ever want?" Sirius had been trying to tell me I was doing something wrong. But I knew what I wanted.

"You won't change my mind Paddy. And if this is because you think you are going to end up left behind then maybe you should try this. I am still not sure how lily will react. I have no idea what to expect. Not even knowing we are meant to be for 7 years can prepare you for something like this. Now quiet otherwise you will wake her up before I finish cooking."

LILY POV

"Lily? Wake up baby girl! It's Christmas! Come on I made you breakfast baby doll." I heard Sirius laughing and what sounded like my book hitting the wall. God. What a way to wake me up.

"I'm up. Morning sweetie. And Sirius what the hell is so funny?" he just kept laughing. I looked to my right and found my stilettos so I grabbed one off the floor and chucked it at him. Luckily the girls were staying with Tonks so the noise wouldn't wake them up. He ducked but it still hit him in the head. I laughed.

"Okay Lily, no killing Paddy." James said and I pouted. I liked hurting Padfoot. It was my favorite past time. "Come on. I made your favorite. Chocolate chip muffins." I smiled. James knew me so well that at times it was scary.

We went out to the kitchen and I saw that he had already set out a muffin on a plate. I took a bite once I sat down and bit something hard.

"Ouch! James what the… Oh my gosh." I pulled out the object that was the source of my pain and noticed that it was a diamond ring. I looked over to see James on one knee.

"Marry me lily?"

Krissey: oooh! I wonder what she will say?

Lilith: I already told you. Right? So you should already know. Sometimes it is hard to believe we are related…

Krissey: Lily you better be nice! I will tell Bellatrix if you're not.

Lilith: and I care why? God telling mom doesn't really stop me you realize that right? Stupid girl. Stupid naïve little girl. Ok so review!


	16. Chapter 16

Lilith: ok so once again I own nothing…

Krissey: except Sabby and Ser!

Lilith: yes except Sabby and Ser. Oh and for those of you who are wondering Krissey here **is** actually my sister so I am not making her up. She sits next to me and critiques my writing before I post it on here so she is making me add her thoughts to it now.

Krissey: actually it's true. Can I say it this time Sissy? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?

Lilith: fine. Go ahead and say it little sis.

Krissey: Yay! ON TO THE STORY! (How was that?)

Lilith: (just fine.)

News and Roses!

LILY POV

"And then Frank woke me up and asked me to be his girlfriend! And I said yes!" So frank had asked Alice out finally huh? Well. That is amazing. Now should I tell them what happened or not. James and I had spent the rest of break at his house so that we could tell them and so that 'Tuney could meet the potter's. Needless to say I wanted to be alone with him for a while.

Serah, Tonks, Alice and I were sitting apart from the guys today. They had a detention before lessons this morning for pranking Embry Zabini. I wasn't sure if I should tell them but eventually my heart convinced me to spill.

"Guys, Guess what?" I said and everyone looked at me. I lifted my left hand and showed them the ring. Alice's jaw dropped. Tonks squealed. Serah was moving her jaw but couldn't put words together. I smiled. Serah finally put words together.

"When," was all she could say. I smiled.

"Christmas..." Alice spoke next.

"Details, girl! Spill!" I laughed Alice was so impatient.

"Ok so Sirius and James woke me up and James did the usual. 'Morning baby doll. Time for breakfast.' Sirius decided that was funny and so I threw a stiletto at him." Serah frowned and snarled but I ignored her. "So then he told me he made me my favorite breakfast, Chocolate chip muffins. I got up and there was already one on a plate so I sat down and took a bite and I guess he hid it in the muffin batter because when I took a bite I bit something hard. I placed it in my palm and once I realized what it was I turned to James and he was on one knee and I just couldn't tell him no. I love him so much! It's amazing though that he didn't go telling everyone but me."

Just then a drawling voice came from behind me. "So potter's marrying a mudblood. Ooh this shall be interesting." I turned to face Lucius. He should have graduated a few years ago but he never got enough N.E.W.T.'S which was surprising to anyone that knew him. He was engaged to Narcissa black who was in my year.

"Yes I am do you have a problem with it?" James said appearing from seemingly nowhere but I saw him putting his cloak in the pocket of his robes. I smiled. My white knight had come to my rescue once again. "Now I suggest you leave my fiancé alone before I hex you into oblivion. Trust me I will do it! I don't care who you are or how much power your dad has. I don't like you and if you mess with MY Lily I will mess you up. Oh and I think that twenty points from Slytherin and a weeks detention shall prevent you from using that term again Mr. Malfoy." He said and then turned to me, which obviously wasn't a smart move. "You ok Flower?" but he didn't get a chance to say anything else because Malfoy shouted,

"SECTUM SEMPRA!" I watched in horror as James collapsed on me. Seeing him bleeding was too much for me to handle. I wasn't letting Malfoy get away with this. I stood up and drew my wand.

"INCARCEROUS!" I screamed. And Malfoy, who had been running out of the great hall, was bound by ropes and fell to the ground. I walked over and stood over him while the girls took James to the hospital wing. "Oh and that's a hundred points from Slytherin and a possible expulsion, don't you think Professor Slughorn?" I said and he nodded his agreement. But Malfoy wasn't done.

"You stupid Mudblood! You will pay for this! I promise that you will!" I had had quite enough and turned my wand to point it at his head.

"Lang lock." I said very calmly. I turned back to the professors. "If you don't mind I am going to go up to the hospital wing and stay with James. If you need me that is where I will be and that spell will wear off in about ten minutes, I didn't bother making it too strong." And after Dumbledore had told me that he would come to inform me of what happened to Lucius I left.

When he finally awoke two weeks later I was nervous. I was careful when I moved his hair out of his face and very gentle when I kissed him. I was so afraid that while he was in this weak state that I might hurt him. It made me wary.

JAMES POV

Sirius came to visit again on Saturday. Lily was getting some much needed sleep. I decided to ask him if he knew why she was acting so weird.

"Hey Pads? Do you know why whenever lily is near me lately she has been distant? Is she having second thoughts?" I asked I knew it was probably nothing but still I needed to know.

"No Prongsy she is surer than ever that this is what she wants. But I do know why she has been distant. She knows you're in a weak state and she's afraid she might hurt you so she is being very careful. She's worried about you mate. She doesn't like seeing you this way anymore than you did when she got attacked. She is just being cautious. No need to worry." He said. I smiled. Knowing that she still loved me made me happier than I had been in a while. I was getting out of the hospital wing tomorrow and I was going to prove just how much she meant to me.

"Sirius, can you go get me something from Hogsmeade?"

LILY POV

I walked James back to our dorm. He told me to wait in the common room and then he disappeared into his room he came back with one hand behind his back.

"Close your eyes Lily-flower." I did as I told. "Okay open." He held in his hand twelve roses. One was glass and the rest were real. He held them out to me and said the most precious thing.

"I will love you until the last one dies. I promise."

And I knew he meant it.

* * *

1 Week before Easter holidays

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE POV

"Albus, do you really think that it is wise to allow Mr. Potter to go home for the Easter Holiday's? And Miss Evan's as well? I know that they would be monitored day and night but I don't trust the students who blame Lily for their expulsion. Severus I know would never hurt her but the others are all out to get them. I think we should keep them here so as we may keep an eye on them." Minerva was pacing around my office, once again fussing over the well being of the lovely couple.

"My dear Minerva, they will not be alone. The other Maurauders and Mercinaries will be staying at James' house as well and I know that the Slytherins would not dare to attack them while they are all together. I am not worried so I do not understand why you are." She looked at me with a look of shock on her face but eventually agreed.

"Yes Albus. I am just fussing. You are right. There is no need to worry." I smiled and continued to consume Lemon drops. **(A/N I had to put those in there somewhere!)**

**(A/N) Lilith: yes yes I know it is good thank you! Lolz jk. But I do want to know what you think of it.**

**Krissey: Lily where did you get that line about the roses?**

**Lilith: Facebook Flair…**

**Krissey: that's cool! I liked it. It added emphasis. Is that rose going to be in the story again?**

**Lilith: Maybe but I am not going to give anything away here… so you have to read the next chapter… oh and if you want that chapter I need 3 reviews… MWUAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Lilith: ok so I don't own anything. I know sad but if I did this would be in a book and on store shelves all over the world instead of online.

Graduating!

LILY POV

"Hey Lily! How'd do you think you did on your N.E.W.T.'s testing?" Serah was all hyper again. I smiled.

"I think I did great! Especially in D.A.D.A. on that question about animagi." I said smiling. I felt arms slide around my waist and my favorite voice in my ear.

"Oh I sure hope you got that right. Otherwise we might have a little bit of a problem." I giggled. He knew exactly what to say to me to make me go weak in the knees. He kissed my neck and then let go of my waist and took me by my hand.

"Miss Lily! Are you ready for graduation?" Sirius said as he jumped over the back of the sofa and into Serah's lap. He transformed mid-flight.

"Sirius! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Serah cried in between laughing. He jumped to ther floor and put his head in her lap an looked up at her with his sad little puppy eyes. She smiled and threw her head back laughing. This was what he had been hoping for. He had taken a page out of James' book and was on one knee when Serah looked back. He pulled a ring box out of his back pocket.

"Please?" he said when he had opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Everything was silent. And though there were only us four in the room judging by how red her face was you would think he had done this in the middle of a quidditch game.  
"Serah Strider I am madly in love with you and the suspense is killing me. Will you marry me, Please?" he said with his sad puppy eyes he had used minutes before. She put her head in her hands and when she looked up she was crying but smiling. I went over and whispered in her ear.

"Come on! Just tell him!" I said and she nodded.

"I love you Sirius, more than words can express. I will marry you." She said. He jumped up and picked her up bridal style and spun her around and around. Remus came into the romm with his arm around Tonks' waist, a very uncommon sight.

"I'll take it she said yes?" I nodded for Serah because she was currently snogging Sirius senseless.

"Oi! Padfoot! You know I love you but get a room!" Tonks yelled and we laughed. He broke the kiss long enough to throw a pillow at her and pick up Serah, carrying her to James' room, because that was where he slept since James slept in my room.

"Hey Moony! Finally have the courage to be yourself around a girl?" james asked noticing the arm around tonks. He blushed and she giggled.

"He feels better around me. I have noticed he's much more relaxed when he's not alone." She stated, causing him to turn even a brighter shade of red, if that's even possible.

"I do actually feel much more relaxed when Tonks is around." He mumbled just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay I'm back!" serah said. I looked at the clock and realized fifteen minutes had passed.

"Well well well. What have we here? Moony? Why is your arm around my cousin?" Sirius asked.

"Well since you already gave me permission I asked her out at least a month ago. Where have you been Paddy? Oh, yeah. Daydreaming about Serah!" he said and Serah looked at Sirius. He shrugged and tackled remus to the ground.

"Boys I am sorry but as head boy I am giving you both detention for fighting. You will be serving it tonight with me. I have quite a few papers to fill out. And I know I can't do it alone. Remus you will be helping Lily with her paperwork instead of me because I can trust you to actually work. Sirius on the other hand I can't nessecarily trust to work independently." James said and we all looked at him in disbelief.

"James are you actually giving Maurauders detention?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I guess I am. Wow. Who would have thought. I guess this is why you finally agreed to go out with me huh beautiful?" he asked pulling me to him. He kissed me gently and quickly on the lips.

"Yup! I like this mature and responsible you! It is a nice change." He smiled.

"Okay. So hey we really got detention Prongsie?" Sirius asked.

"Of course. I wasn't joking about that, sorry Padfoot."

Final day at Hogwarts.

JAMES POV

I was slowly packing everything up. I was leaving Hogwarts never to return. I was beginning to wonder what I was going to do next. I had gotten what I needed to make sure that I wasn't stuck with my parents. Unbeknownst to lily, i had bought us a house in Godric's Hollow.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Moony asked. I turned and nodded. "Alright well the girls are downstairs by our tree with all their stuff. They want to sit by the lake for a little." I looked out the window and smiled. Lily looked perfectly at home at Hogwarts. I hoped she would feel at home in our new house. I looked to Remus for support.

"We will all miss this place. This has been our second home since first year. I know we will all still be together but I worry it won't be the same. I have my auror training and I know I will be fine. But I worry about Lily. Did you hear she got her job as a healer at St. Mungo's? yeah. So I won't be with her most of the time. I don't know what to do Remus." I said. He came over and gave me a hug.

"I know what you mean. Think how hard it is going to be for me. I won't even have a wife to come home to. Tonks isn't done with school and I am a werewolf. I am going to be shunned." I took a step back and nodded.

"We better get down there before they freak." I said and he nodded.

When we got outside I noticed that Lily was holding the glass rose.

"It's the only one left. I figured I ought to take it with me. I think it would be nice to have a reminder of our life together at Hogwarts." She said. I pulled her into my arms for a hug.

"I love you Lily." I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Lilith: ok so I don't own anything. I know sad but if I did this would be in a book and on store shelves all over the world instead of online. This takes place on Lily's Birthday.

New life!

LILY POV

"Baby Girl. Get up. Today is your big day. Up and out of bed." I rolled over and looked at the calendar. Sure enough it was my birthday. Also it was my wedding day.i hesitantly got up. James was standing in front of the mirror trying to make his hair lay flat. He was wearing just his slacks and I was momentarily distracted by his amazingly beautiful six-pack.

"It won't work babe. You should know that by now." I said smiling. I grabbed my sweats and slipped them on and then pulled a t-shirt over my head. I heard the front door slam and knew we had company.

"LILY GET OUT HERE NOW!" Serah screamed. I fell back onto my bed. James laughed, sliding his shirt on, and kissed me on the cheek.

"meet you at the Alter baby girl." He whispered before apparating to the church. I got up and walked out to the living room where Tonks, Serah, and Alice stood waiting to take me to the church. They decided to take me by side along apparition so I wouldn't be tempted to speak to james like they knew I would. I didn't bother doing anything but slip on sweats because I knew that they would be pampering me all day today.

"Hello sleepy head. Ready to go?" I nodded. Alice held her arm out to me and I took it.

We ended up in the room where my dress was hanging and Mirrors surrounded me. I sighed and took the seat they had in the middle of the room. They immediately went to work, fixing my hair putting on make up. I just sat bak and let them fix me up.

JAMES POV

"Ok mate relax. You will be fine I promise." I sighed. I made a mental note to tell Sirius the same thing in three months when our positions were switched. I looked out at the crowd around me at all my relatives. I smiled at my mum and dad. They gave me a thumbs up. I wondered where Remus was.

"Padfoot, where is Remus?" he laughed.

"Mate, he's walking your girl down the aisle because the only family she has left is that horse faced sorry excuse for a sister and her walrus of a husband. Speak of the devils and they shall appear." He said glancing at the door. And sure enough there they were, Petunia and Vernon. They approached me.

"Good to see even a freak like my sister can find somebody at least halfway decent." She sneered. I heard a growl building deep in Sirius' chest and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I am glad that I have someone like your beautiful sister." I replied kindly.

"Yeah whatever. I prefer Tunia over that freak anyday." Vernon said. I just shook his hand and held back the urge to hex him. They went to sit down just as the music started. I watched as the door opened and Serah entered the room. I saw sirius' face light up. But I was waiting for my beautiful blushing bride.

Remus and Lily came walking through the doors and lo and behold, Lily was bright red. I couldn't help but smile. When they reached me Remus placed her hand in mine and went to sit by Tonks. Lily and I turned to face the minister. We said our vows and then the minister asked the question we had been waiting for.

"Lily Marie Evans do you take James Charles Potter to be your loving husband?" I smiled at her encouragingly.

"I do." She said very sweetly. My turn.

"And do you James Charles Potter take Lily Marie Evans as your lawful loving wife?" I smiled

"I do." I said. The minister gave the words I had been dying to hear since I met Lily 8 years ago.

"you may now kiss the bride." I tokk her by the waist and pulled her close in one quick smooth motion. I pressed my lips to hers and felt her smile under the kiss. I heard the doves singing and the bells ringing and I lifted her off the ground, breaking the kiss.

LILY POV

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Remus greeted us first and after speaking to James he gave me a hug.

"Congrats, Lily. I am so happy for you." I smiled and whispered a thank you. I preferred this congrats to that which Sirius had given us. He had picked me up and spun me around in a tight hug. It had taken both Serah and james to get me free of his grip.

Petunia came up and said a quick "congrats freak" before leaving my life for good. I turned into James' embrace for a second while she walked out the door and out of my life. I looked back and finished accepting congratulations.

When we finally got home James picked me up and carried me inside. I smiled knowing what would happen. I just hoped for the best.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with an empty spot beside me so I sat up straight. I could smell the food cooking so I jumped up and slid on a pair of my dance shorts ( really short shorts) and one of James' t-shirts.

JAMES POV

She came out of the bedroom in one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts. I smiled. She looked gorgeous. "morning baby girl." I said. She smiled at me as she sat down

"Morning sweetheart. What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs. Oh and I am baking muffins!" I said and she laughed. I knew that I was cooking for just us but I cooked a lot of muffins knowing that they wouldn't go to waste.

A month later.

LILY POV

I lay in bed a little longer than usual after James left. My stomach was hurting again and I had thrown up four times in the past 24 hours.

I had a theory, and I hoped I was right.

I heard the front door slam. Alice peeked into my room. "Ready to go?" I nodded and carefully got out of bed.

LATER THAT DAY

I paced around the living room once Alice left. What would I tell James? No I shouldn't be worried about this. Not at all.

After all,

It was his fault.


	19. AN IMPORTANT!

**A/N**

**I Know I know You have permission to yell at me!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**My Word thing isn't working… **

** Anyways I just thought I would use the stupid school computer to tell you that I is sorry so very very very very very very very very very very very very Sorry.**

** *Sits and waits for you to stop ranting…***

** BUT!!!!! ALL IS NOT LOST!!!!!!!**

**I am getting a new Computer, and IT HAS A WORKING WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! I will be able to write again.**

** To celebrate I am going to type up the two new stories I am working on. There Is one Harry Potter And one Chronicles Of Narnia. I know you love me Right?**

**Anyways don't give up on me, Please? I love you all!**

** LILITH EVANS VOLTURI**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/n Yes yes yes I know finally I have finished this chapter. You can save the compliments until after you read it.**

**You're what?**

**JAMES POV**

She was pacing. The first thing I thought was which one of my friends had died. "Baby doll, Is everything alright?" she nodded, "Then why are you pacing?" I asked she handed me two pieces of paper.

**LILY POV**

I watched him looking over the papers and watched a smile light up my husbands face as he looked at me.

"when can we tell the guys."

**REMUS POV**

"YO PADS! IF YOU WANT BREAKFAST THEN YOU AND SERAH NEED TO GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" I yelled. Today was September 1st and Tonks was only here till ten thirty, then she had to be at the station. We were going to James' place at 7:30 and it was 7 now.

"I'm comin remus." Serah said. I smiled as she came into the kitchen dressed and ready to go and sat down next to pink haired tonks. Sirius followed not too long after and sat down next to her. Alice frank marlene and mary came along with the twins, Fabian and Gideon. I laughed when they all scarfed down the food I made.

"So does anybody have an idea why James wants us over at this ungodly hour? I mean couldn't he have waited at least…' Fabian started and was cut off by Alice

" nope this is top priority buisnes." She said. I laughed.

"You know what it is and aren't gonna tell us…" I said and she nodded. Ok .

"well unless we wanna be late we better be on our way." I said glancing at the clock.

**JAMES POV**

"Hey everyone. James is in the kitchen." I heard Lily say as she opened the door. They all filed in and I smiled.

"Care to tell us why we are here at such an ungodly hour." Gideon asked. I smiled as lily walked up and stood by my side. She put her hand to her stomach and I nodded so she took off for the bathroom.

"If she is still sick then she needs to go see a doctor. I'm starting to worry. Honestly James take better care of your wife." Sirius said. I blinked at him before shaking it off.

"Actually Alice took her yesterday." I said. Alice nodded.

"And?" remus said. I smiled as Lily walked back in. she smiled at me.

"We're having a baby." We said in unison. The boys looked at disbelievingly while the girls sqeauled. I told quietly that I was gonna go talk to the boys. I beckoned for them to follow and led them upstairs.

_**A/N well? Yay or Nay?**_

_**Well wether you like it or not this won't be Harry. I have decided to add Lilian to this story (if you do not know to whom I am referring I suggest you read my other story, Long Lost Sisters.). Why does James want to see the guys privately? What does Sirius think? Why am I asking you these questions when only I know the answers? REVIEW!!!!**_


End file.
